Romeo and Juliet Rewrite
by Winnie Wang820715
Summary: It was a grand banquet which Juliet's dad held for her at their home. Juliet had won the most honorable prize and reputation of the Chess Field in the world. Charlie also held the press conference to publish message to congratulate her daughter. Their family was a very well-known business group which was called Wowprime in Taiwan and Juliet was the only child of Charlie.


應四甲 A0027111 Winnie 王庭瑜

Romeo and Juliet

It was a grand banquet which Juliet's dad held for her at their home. Juliet had won the most honorable prize and reputation of the Chess Field in the world. Charlie also held the press conference to publish message to congratulate her daughter. Their family was a very well-known business group which was called Wowprime in Taiwan and Juliet was the only child of Charlie. Since Charlie's wife was dead when she gave birth to Juliet so he raised Juliet alone for 16 years until now.

Charlie had a very successful business running in Taiwan and gave Juliet a life with nothing lack of. He was truly a successful entrepreneur and a famous chess player as well. Playing chess was Charlie's favorite thing in his childhood. Because the company passed from generation to generation, Charlie was compelled to give up his dream to take over the business. His biggest dream was to be a top chess player in the world. However, he had no chance to realize it so that he put the whole expectation on Juliet.

Juliet was a very fabulous pretty young lady with long brown and straight hair. She had big eyes, pointed face, and slim body. She was used to play chess with Charlie when she was at 7 and they always had the great time with each other. However, Charlie made Juliet starts to feel stressful since she had once won the chess competition. From then on, Charlie made some plans for training Juliet in order to let her be stronger than other players. Honestly, it caused her feel not so happy like they were used to. With her father pushing too much pressure on her, Juliet became a cold girl and gradually lost her original passionate heart for life. It seemed like her life was just full of chasing reputation for her father. Juliet didn't violate Charlie's requirement since that time. She just tried to reach Charlie's expectation as possible as she could.

Romeo was born in a very ordinary family and lived with his father only. His father worked so hard and busy that usually didn't come home before Romeo went to sleep. Although Romeo understood everything his dad did was for him, he still felt so lonely sometimes especially when he left school home and found no one's at home. Because of this reason, Romeo usually went to the gym doing exercise and made friends at the same time so that he would not be so lonely at home.

Romeo was a kind-hearted person. He treated everyone so well that made him have a great reputation in school. And he was a 16 years old young boy with brown eyes and black curly hair. His muscle had a beauty shape since he had gone to work out regularly after school. Moreover, since Romeo usually stayed at home all alone, he liked to use the computer to surf the Internet or play some games to kill the time. Romeo was a boy who liked to play with others and made new friends. Online chess game attracted Romeo a lot because it could play with people one by one, and they could chat usually after finishing the game.

Playing chess was really an interesting thing for Romeo. He thought it could not only help him to kill the time but also get some joy. With time went by, he became the player who was popular for his natural talented on chess. Whoever the rivals were, Romeo could always win the competition quickly. This made lots of people admire him so much and thought nobody would beat him easily.

With time had passed for 2 years, both of Romeo and Juliet had a totally different life. Romeo still kept enthusiasm and joy on playing chess online and lasted the feeling all the time. He felt satisfied his life now though his father didn't have time by his side. As Romeo thought the player who met online having the similar interest, he would ask for going out to meet and exchange their thoughts about chess.

As for Juliet, she had changed a lot among these two years. Her chess skills were progressing immensely. Her father trained her frequently and let higher level chess player compete with her to strengthen the skills. Juliet soon became famous everywhere. However, something made Juliet feel curios was she had heard about there was one guy with the same age had more high level above her. Juliet couldn't accept this kind of rumor so that she started to surf the Internet to look for the guy.

This was a complicated situation which made both of Romeo and Juliet fall into trouble and beyond expectation. They all played chess for more than 2 hours and Juliet felt tired because she usually won the competition within 1 hour. It was the first time that there was one person got Juliet troublesome and made her was unable to be calm like she was used to. She finally lost. This little boy made Juliet feel more curious about that asked him to meet outside, and did a real competition face by face.

First meeting with a person who wasn't familiar with yet was kind of intension for Juliet. She was used to cultivate as a celebrity by Charlie so that he let Juliet have no time to go out, not to mention made new friends. She almost forgot how to interact with others.

It was the first meet in coffee shop and they both greeted when they were at the first sight.

"Hi, I'm Romeo. Nice to meet you." Said excitedly. "Hi, I'm Juliet. Nice to meet you, too." Pretend she wasn't tense. They ordered a cup of tea. Romeo talked first. "You are so great on chess. Have you received the professional training?" Juliet thought Romeo was a handsome boy with good body shape for the first impression. "Yes, I have. And I usually play chess on the chessboard rather than on the Internet. So I haven't heard about you before." Romeo is laughing. "Yeah, I usually spend rest of my time on the Net at night for waiting my dad back home. Playing chess was the most interesting recreation I had never done ever. It really gave me a lot of fun, especially I could make so many different ages of friends." Juliet astonished about what this guy in front of her said. He didn't even notice that he had nature talent on chess when he took the first winning from Juliet.

Romeo was an outgoing boy and liked to make friends, so he asked Juliet for being his friend so that they could often play chess together. Also, he thought Juliet was like a real master whom he had never played with. Though Romeo won the game on the Net for once, he still thought there was something he could learn more from Juliet. He expected that both of them could get much fun from playing chess.

However, Juliet didn't think like this. She didn't want to take chess as fun. It was very serious that she had learned from his father. Charlie had told her that chess was a skillful profession and every competition Juliet joined need to focus on how to win. As a great celebrity, lose any of the competitions was not acceptable. But Juliet lost once even though she had accepted lots of professional training. It was so shame. But she knew that if she hoped to get progressive, she had to learn something she didn't have from Romeo.

With few months later, Juliet gradually developed some special feelings to Romeo which had already far beyond the victory or defeat. She found that Romeo was a real person. Within the practice with Romeo, Juliet saw his nature, kindness, lively and happiness about the thing he chose to do. Every time she saw Romeo's face during playing chess, he always expressed a very satisfied smile. It felt like there would not have somebody can take his joy away from him no matter what things happened. Juliet felt little bit envious of Romeo's life with so freedom.

As for Romeo, he never expected that he would know Juliet. He felt she was a very talented player with so calm, steady and intellectuality though sometimes she acted like a cold person. His experience about getting along with person like Juliet was really seldom. That was why Romeo had kind of impressive feeling to Juliet. Romeo's heart gradually captivated by not only Juliet's beautiful eyes and flowing hair, but also her attitude for chess. He became hardly took his eyes away from her, especially in the period of playing chess. He always thought the time he could spend with Juliet was the most enjoyable and precious period of time.

Both of these two young teenagers were gradually all fascinated by the merits from each other. Romeo had the personality that Juliet didn't have and Juliet had the personality that Romeo didn't have as well. They like magnet which mean opposites got attract. After they got together for many times, Romeo and Juliet fell in love eventually.

Just when Romeo and Juliet were happy and enjoy spending their time meeting each other in coffee shop where they chat things happened in school, sometimes watch videotapes about the chess competition, and even tried to study the board with full of joy. Obviously, they all showed their real side, real emotion in front of each other without hiding when getting together. They exchange email and text the messages every day when not being able to meet. However, the great time always couldn't last longer than what people expected. One day Charlie found that Juliet was distracted by the message during the review time after competition. He forced her to tell the whole thing and her dad was so furious about the relationship between her daughter and Romeo. Next day, Juliet was grounded.

Since Juliet was grounded by her father, she had been almost three months not seeing Romeo and just stayed at home constantly to practice her chess skills with many different celebrities who were used to be Charlie's friends. However, Romeo didn't give up for meeting Juliet. He went to Juliet's home every day and stand in front of the gate hoping he could see people going out from there. In this way, he could sneak into her house and go to see Juliet. "What a majestic and hard gate! I have never seen the house like this." Romeo said and thought that Juliet was really born in a very rich family. Suddenly, Charlie looked a strange boy standing by their gate from a distance. He came closely to see who the little boy was. "Who are you? Little boy." Charlie said. Romeo was shocked by the man behind him. "I'm Romeo and Juliet's friends. I came to see her cause she didn't come to school for almost three months. And I wonder if she was well." Charlie was silent for a while and spoke. " You are Romeo? You are the little boy dating with my daughter? Now I know why Juliet regresses on chess recently. Kid. You should stay away from my daughter. She is well-talented in chess and I'll cultivate her to become the most well-known celebrity in this world. You two will have a totally different future. You don't belong here." Charlie said very peacefully and calmly with the eyes looking down at him. He stared at Romeo from his head to feet and couldn't imagine that how this little boy with loose pants and curly hair would have a good future. Romeo knew that her father was looking his down. He couldn't speak one more sentence. It was true that he and Juliet lived in a completely world. But Romeo didn't want to give up his first love so easily. While he still stand in front of the gate and figured out anything else he could do to change Charlie's though, Juliet walked from the house and saw Romeo and her father was talking. Romeo was so excited and delighted to see her and called Juliet's name. However, she didn't response and even looked back to him at all. She just came to her father and said "The competition finished and I won." "Well done. It was all under my expectation. Get into the hall and we are going to have dinner." Then Juliet turned back to the house. Romeo felt there was something wrong with Juliet. Her facial expression looked so familiar like they both first meet in a coffee shop. It was so indifference. Now her face looked even colder than that time. It seemed like she gave up something and locked her heart to people.

Juliet felt heartbeat after got into the house. She began tense because she had never thought that Romeo would come to see her. Though she didn't look back as Romeo looked at her, she was still so happy about that. But Juliet knew that her father would never let them get together. She originally intended to hide her true thought to Romeo since she didn't want to get him in trouble. However, she did not expect that he would come. It thoroughly aroused Juliet's love for Romeo again.

Romeo still didn't leave. He looked at Charlie and said that he wanted to talk to Juliet. Of course Charlie still said it was impossible. In order to see Juliet at least once, Romeo said he would stay there for all night and even every day after school until he could see her again. Juliet's father thought Romeo as kind of annoying little boy so that he decided to take a step back and compromise. He asked Romeo to compete the chess contest with him. If he had won, then he could see Juliet. This was his condition.

The competition had lasted for 1 hour already and both of them were very concentrated on the chessboard. Since they started playing chess, there were so many people came to Juliet's house and Juliet also appeared for seeing the competition and getting to know what the result would be. In the beginning, Charlie thought that Romeo was too naive to get the victory. However, with time went to last 30 minutes, the whole chess situation came to completely different development because Romeo almost controlled the competition. Eventually, he won. Charlie felt so unbelievable and astonished about the result. Not only Charlie couldn't get to know how it happened, but all of the other people couldn't either.

During the competition, Charlie actually saw through what kind of person Romeo was. Although he lost the competition, he felt so satisfaction for the first time. He saw happiness, innocence and a true heart on loving playing chess from Romeo. He was so real to express his enthusiasm and enjoyed the process of playing chess without concerning whether he could win or not. His real reaction made Charlie thought he was not ordinary at all. It aroused the deep passion for chess of Charlie. He recalled the time with Juliet's childhood with playing chess together, and they were so enjoyable in that moment. How long did he forget that feeling? That feeling was so pleasant and content. That was really a big mistake that he thought chess was just a tool to pursue his reputation. He never thought he could find that feeling back again from a just 18 years old young man.

"You don't be grounded anymore. Go to live the life you thought it was truly good for you, sweetheart" Charlie said to Juliet and smiled at her. Juliet felt like something had changed of his dad. He became more positive than he used to be and back to how he used to treat to Juliet. That was like a miracle that her father could have that day. "Thank you, dad." "And you can still keep in touch with Romeo and learn from each other. I think it probably would be great."

From then on, Romeo and Juliet had kept meeting each other in Juliet's house. Sometimes they would meet outside. And Charlie was always happy seeing her girl have more smiling on face. He thought Rome somehow changed her, also changed him. He had learned the most from Romeo was "living happily and freely were most important thing in life. And you would get most precious trasure you had never have."


End file.
